


Farewell For A While

by seekrest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker deserves better, May Parker is a Good Mom, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Deserves Better, yet I still made it worse because of who I am as a person™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: May is washing her dishes when she hears the knock at the door.She should’ve expected that a consequence of Peter’s identity finally being revealed would result in this - countless throngs of people coming by to express their condolences and support for the hero they loved.But she isn’t in the mood today, thinking to herself that she should take Tony up on his offer to get away just as Michelle finally had.She quietly walks up to the door, heart pounding only for it to skip a beat when she hears the voice on the other side of it.“May?”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 213





	Farewell For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to May Parker. 
> 
> I’m so sorry to have done this to you.

May knows what happened the moment the phone rings.

It wakes her up out of a dead sleep, the phone buzzing so loud that it rattles the clock on her bedside table. 

She doesn’t even check the name before reaching out a hand on instinct - something she’d perfected after years of being called in the middle of the night. Peter had gotten into his share of scrapes over the years, some worse than others - each time having her haphazardly throwing her coat on, slipping on mismatched shoes and rushing off to the Compound. 

Every time it happened, her heart would leap up into her throat - a sense of dread and anticipation that made her sick to her stomach. 

But there is something different about this call, something that May could only call mother’s intuition - an ache building in her chest the moment she answers.

“Hello?” She half-whispers into the phone, blinking a few times and taking in the inky black and blue of the room around her. From the way the moon is reflecting through her windows, it’s likely closer to sunrise - May glancing to the time to confirm it. 

“May,” Tony brokenly whispers, the sinking feeling in her stomach transforming into a full-scale dread - knowing what had happened without him having to say another word.

May lets out a sharp gasp, closing her eyes as she clutches the phone. 

“Where is he?”

* * *

May feels numb as she stares out over the balcony of the Compound, the early morning light and birds singing mocking the overwhelming grief that threatens to swallow her whole.

She feels the tears form in her eyes, lets them fall down her cheeks - not bothering to try and wipe them away. A cool breeze flows across the balcony sending a chill down her spine, wrapping the soft cashmere sweater she had on even tighter only to choke down a sob at the memory of Peter’s face when he’d given it to her. 

It was a late Hanukkah present - Peter, cheeks red and flushed with the cold pressing a kiss to her temple before he walked into the apartment, Michelle all smiles as she walked in behind him. 

May closes her eyes, trying to hold on to the memory of what Peter had looked like then and not what he had in her last, a cold room made darker by the knowledge that the brightest star in her universe would never wake up again.

She wants to pinch herself, wrestle herself out of this terrible nightmare that she’d spent a lifetime dreading. It was a fear she’d had since the moment she’d walked into Peter’s room all those years ago, screaming expletives at seeing him dressed up in a ridiculous red and blue suit.

What she wouldn’t give to go back to those days, when the terror of watching her nephew leave for patrol would be immediately released as soon as he stumbled in from their living room window, ripping off his mask with a smile on his face. The dangers of what he did were never far from her mind even then. 

Yet she knew the truth then just as she knows it now - that there was nothing she could have said that would make Peter stop being Spider-Man, that knowledge terrifying her so much that she didn’t rest until Tony Stark promised her that he would make it his personal mission to keep him safe - describing the numerous safety protocols and safeguards that he’d put together in a suit meant to protect him.

May hears his quiet footsteps behind her, keeping her eyes closed as she tries to wrestle with the flood of emotions flowing through her - knowing Tony well enough by now to guess that his mind was going back to that same conversation from all those years ago. 

Ten years had passed since that day in their apartment - fifteen from Tony’s perspective - and yet here they were, at the very same place that May had made him promise they would never be. 

Tony sighs as he comes up to stand behind her, May opening her eyes to see him rest his arms on the balcony, head ducked down. 

Despite that memory - a promise that May thinks she’d been foolish to ever think would ever go unbroken - May feels a shred of empathy for him, knowing he was the one who had not only called her with the news about what happened but had been the one who found him, flying out Peter’s body to the Compound. 

For as agonizing as May’s grief felt in that moment, she couldn’t fathom having the strength to do that - resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder only for them to shudder when he does. 

“May I’m—“

“Don’t,” she says sharply, only to amend it as she whispers, “It’s not your fault.”

Tony shakes his head then, lifting his head up as he stands and faces her, eyes red and swimming with tears. 

“He called me for help, May. I didn’t— I didn’t hear the phone till—“

May feels her heart constrict in her chest, the look in Tony’s eyes reminding her of how Peter had looked the night he’d confessed what really had happened the night Ben died - guilt and grief so overwhelming that it had taken her breath away.

But she pushes that away, forcing herself to focus in the moment as she says, “It wasn’t your fault, Tony.”

Tony’s expression hardens, shaking his head once more as he says, “God, May I’m— you shouldn’t be comforting _me_ right now.”

May’s chin trembles at that, the ghost of a smile on her face as she says, “Well, I’ve had a little more experience in this haven’t I?”

Her words have the opposite effect on Tony, an anguished expression on his face as he says, “I’m so sorry, May. I’m—“

May can’t hear his apologies, for purely selfish reasons - recognizing that if she let him apologize for this that the seed of anger that she felt in the pit of her stomach would take root. Something that she can’t allow herself to have, knowing how Peter would feel if she did.

She’d already lost Peter. She couldn’t allow herself to lose the family that she’d had because of him too. 

Instead she pulls him into a hug, Tony tensing for a moment before immediately falling into it - holding on to her as if she was the only thing keeping him tethered to the balcony.

It wasn’t true - Tony had Pepper and Morgan to go home to - but it was a feeling that May could understand intimately, not trusting herself to think what she would do if Michelle wasn’t in the other room. 

The reminder of Michelle brings her out of her thoughts for a moment as she holds him, whispering into Tony’s ear, “Is MJ still with him?”

She feels Tony’s head nod, closing her eyes as he grips her tighter. 

May had thought the hardest thing she’d ever done was bury her husband, only for that thought to be shattered not even an hour ago when she’d held Peter. 

She’d brushed away the curls from his face, committing every detail to memory as if she didn’t already know everything about the boy she had loved from the moment he was born - the child she’d never expected or planned for that had only a few weeks ago mentioned that he and Michelle were going to try and have a child of their own. 

May lets out a shaky exhale at that thought, grounding herself yet again in the moment and at the task at hand. 

For as unfathomable as this loss is for her and for Tony, May understands intimately the hell that Michelle is facing - forcing herself out of Tony’s arms as he stares back at her, tears running down his face. 

“We should go check on her,” she says, nodding once.

Tony looks just as lost as she feels, blinking a few times before he nods in affirmation. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. We— I gotta call Pepper,” he says, his voice cracking before he swallows it down, closing his eyes then opening them again. 

“Call Pepper,” May says, her voice low and gentle, “You’ll need her to know, before you tell Morgan.”

Tony’s expression falls at that, May pressing her lips together before saying, “I’ll go be with MJ. Come find us, after.”

He looks as if he wants to argue but doesn’t, May putting a hand to his face as she searches his face.

“May—“

“Go,” May says definitively, summoning up a strength she’s not sure she has as she says, “you’ll know where we’ll be.” 

* * *

May locks the door behind her, her body moving on autopilot as she takes off her coat and puts her keys away. 

She looks around the empty apartment, regretting now that she hadn’t taken Tony up on his offer to go out with them to the cabin after the funeral. 

It hadn’t been anger that had motivated her decision, even if the look in Tony’s eyes had made her question if her refusal had been as polite as she hoped it was. 

Of course she was angry, how could she not be? Burying her twenty-five year old nephew - the boy she’d loved like a son, the child whose giggles she could still hear in her memories - was the most unfair, unfathomable thing that May thinks she will ever have to experience. 

But she wasn’t angry at Tony - she couldn’t be, she refused - not when it hadn’t been Tony’s fault that Peter had died anymore than it was hers. 

Peter died as Spider-Man, a battle in an underground warehouse that May didn’t care to know the details about. In the end, it didn’t matter - not to her. Not when knowing them didn’t change the irrevocable truth that Peter was gone. 

May slowly walks through her living room and towards the kitchen, remembering back to the last time she’d felt this soul-crushing grief in the immediate hours after they’d buried Ben. She does now what she had done then, making herself a cup of tea - only to pause when she sees the mug in front of her. 

A white mug with the childlike and messily painted words “World’s Best May”. May’s heart clenches at the sight. She slams the cupboard just as quickly as she’d opened it, forcing her eyes closed as she feels the tears start to form. 

Peter had made it for her when he was still in elementary school, only a few years after he’d come to live with her and Ben. She could still remember how sheepish he’d been, awkwardly trying to convey his love for her with a Mother’s Day gift that had made her cry in all the best ways. 

What she wouldn’t give to go back to that moment, scoop him up in her arms and never let him go - to hear Ben puttering about in the kitchen, back when her world had still felt simple and small. 

May chokes out a sob at that, bracing her hands on the counter. She lets herself feel it then, alone and in the comfort of her own home - the devastation that she’d tried so hard to control all day.

Just as she’d tried to stay strong for Peter when they’d buried Ben, May had held herself together today for Michelle. She’d held May’s hand so tightly that it hurt as they’d lowered him into the ground, Michelle having joined a club that neither of them had ever wanted to be a part of. 

A widow at twenty-five, May can’t even begin to wrap her head around it. 

Michelle is with her parents now, the thought of Michelle going home to an empty apartment shattering any semblance of control that May feels. 

She lets herself sink to the floor, back against the cupboards as she begins to sob - waves of grief crashing over her. 

Michelle had been just as strong as May - speaking out to the city with a eulogy that May’s heart had broken to hear, not for what she said but for the careful, practiced tone she took - wondering if Michelle herself had tried to prepare herself for the horrifying reality they now lived in. 

May had known Peter was Spider-Man for over ten years, but it wasn’t until a few days ago that the rest of the world had found out too - the whole city feeling like it had come to a standstill to hear Michelle speak about the man she’d loved, May and Tony both standing in solidarity beside her. 

May had hated the idea of a public funeral just as much as Tony did but Michelle had surprised them - Peter apparently having confessed to her his wish that if he ever met his end, that the city be given the chance to mourn too. 

It was that commitment to the city that killed him, a relentless desire to protect the world and a responsibility that should never have been his causing her shoulders to shake - May curling herself up into the fetal position on her cold, kitchen floor.

There was no balm for this, no words and no consolation that could be given, May being all too familiar with how all-consuming this grief she felt in her heart would be. 

She’d had Peter the last time to carry her forward. But now Peter was gone. 

She still had Michelle, sending a promise out to Peter wherever he was that she’d do everything in her power to make sure she was okay. 

Yet May couldn’t see anyone beyond the gulf of her unimaginable grief in the moment, letting herself feel the deep, swelling ache in her gut at the loss she knows she will never recover from. 

She’ll pick herself up tomorrow, force herself to live - just as she’d done so many times before. Just as she’d raised _Peter_ to do, wishing with everything within her that it had been true just one more time. 

But for now, today - not even three hours after burying her child - May allows herself to wallow in her grief, curling her arms around her tighter as she sobs.

* * *

May is washing her dishes when she hears the knock at the door. 

She should’ve expected that a consequence of Peter’s identity finally being revealed would result in this - countless throngs of people coming by to express their condolences and support for the hero they loved. 

It wasn’t wholly unwelcome, an ache in her chest that felt comforted that the grief she carried with her was shared with so many - the whole city still feeling like they were mourning the loss of Spider-Man just as much as she mourned for Peter. 

But she isn’t in the mood today, thinking to herself that she should take Tony up on his offer to get away just as Michelle finally had. 

The knocks on the door become a little more insistent, the doorknob jangling in a way that gives May pause - grabbing the baseball bat that she’d gotten years ago as a last defense of protection and her phone in her other hand, thumb hovering over the panic button that Tony had installed.

She quietly walks up to the door, heart pounding only for it to skip a beat when she hears the voice on the other side of it.

“May?”

She drops the bat, immediately rushing to the door and opening it without a second thought - wondering for a half-second if she was making a mistake only to freeze when she sees him, her eyes widening as she takes him in. 

“Peter?” She asks, feeling something in her chest tighten as she looks him over. 

He looks so _young_ \- impossibly so, a perfect replica of what he’d looked like when she first found out that he was Spider-Man. 

Her surprise immediately turns to anger, wondering who could possibly be so cruel to try and pretend to be him not even a week after he’d died. 

Yet that quickly falls away from the look on Peter’s face, blinking a few times before he says, “May, I need your help.”

He looks so much like Peter - the one eyebrow that had given him so much grief when he was younger, brown eyes that she’d recognize anywhere, dark curls all matted about and windswept - looking just as they did anytime he’d ripped off his mask.

It’s that memory that prompts her to move, taking a deep breath as she asks, “My help?”

Peter nods, rushing forward into the apartment - May catching a glimpse of the cards and balloons that had been left outside her door once more before quickly closing it, turning her attention back to the ghost in her living room.

That’s what he has to be, May considers - wondering now if Peter’s death had been the final break in her tenuous grip on reality, remembering what it had been like after Ben had died and she used to think she saw him in every man in a Mets cap. 

But the ghost speaks again, May staring at him in shock as he says, “This is gonna sound really, really crazy but I’m uh, I’m not from here.”

“From here?” May repeats, feeling numb as Peter - _it’s not him, it can’t be him_ \- nods again.

She notices now that he’s in a Spider-Man suit, a red and black one that she’s never seen before. May takes a few steps forward as Peter continues. 

“I don’t even think I’m supposed to be talking to you. I don’t really know how all this works?” Peter begins to ramble, recognizing the same stammer he would always give when he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to as he continues, “But I didn’t know where else to go and people kept giving me weird looks on the street. Ned didn’t answer and MJ’s phone number went to someone else. I don’t even know why I tried calling anyone, it’s not like I’d have cell service. I wasn’t even sure if _you’d_ still live here but—“

May cuts him off with a hug, Peter hesitating for a second before wrapping his arms around her - May barely holding back her tears as she kissed his hair, wondering if this wasn’t a ghost, if it was a miracle.

“May? Is everything—” Peter says, his voice muffled from how tightly she’s hugging him - bringing him out her embrace as she stares at him. 

“Is this real?” May whispers, Peter’s confusion apparent from how he furrows his eyebrows, May’s heart clenching at the sight. 

“I’m real,” Peter says though the look on his face almost looks as if he’s unsure, “But I’m— I’m not your Peter.”

May’s heart shatters at that, bringing her hand to his face as she asks, “What do you mean?”

“I’m… I’m not from here,” Peter says, looking more and more confused as he stares into her eyes, “I think I made a mistake.”

* * *

May can’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from him, the other Peter’s legs bobbing up and down as he looked around the apartment.

“Your decorations are different.”

“Hmm?” May asks, holding her hands in her lap - barely containing the urge to grab this Peter and hold him tight, knowing it would freak him out considerably if she did. 

Peter points to the knick knacks on her wall as he says, “My May doesn’t have that. She does have this couch though,” Peter says with a laugh, glancing down to it and smiling, “Good to know you still like flea markets no matter what dimension you’re in.”

May’s laugh is sharp, feeling the tears brimming in her eyes as she tries to quickly wipe them away - wondering how the hell she was going to be able to explain this to Tony when he arrived. 

She’d called him not long after Peter had explained where he was from - a device attached to his hand being some kind of time travel gadget that was altered slightly.

It’d been quick and whispered, knowing she couldn’t give a lot of information that this Peter would hear with his super hearing - yet also knowing that there was no way in hell she would be able to explain it to Tony without him seeing it for himself.

That this Peter - something that May could barely wrap her head around, the idea that there were more _universes_ out there - had come from a world not that much different than hers, not only jumping dimensions but clearly - jumping forward in time.

In his world, May learned the Blip had happened only two months prior. The snap that Captain Marvel had done in this world having been done by Tony in his - understanding washing over her for why this Peter had tried to mess with things that he clearly shouldn’t have. 

This Peter was only sixteen, mourning the loss of a Tony that what May could guess he’d only barely begun to truly know - an ache in her chest for the grief that was written all over his face.

But this Peter, as all Peter’s must be, was still keenly intune with May, his expression shifting slightly as he asks, “Is— am I okay, in this world?”

May presses her lips together, forcing a smile on her face as she says, “What do you mean?”

Peter looks a little uncomfortable, eyes shifting to the door before they look back to her as he says, “You haven’t stopped staring. And I uh, I saw the cards by the door.”

He fiddles with his mask, May swallowing down the lump in her throat as he says, “Am I…”

He trails off, seemingly unable to bring himself to ask the question that May herself doesn’t know if she can answer - the knock on the door startling both of them before he enters, Peter standing when he sees who it is.

Tony glances towards May then immediately freezes when he sees Peter - May watching as he takes a deep breath, quickly closing the door as his eyes dart from Peter to May.

“What is this? Did someone—“

“Mister Stark?” Peter interrupts, May watching in silence as Tony seems to stutter, sharing a glance with May at the nickname that their Peter hadn’t used in years. “Is it really you?”

Tony shudders at hearing Peter’s voice, blinking rapidly before turning to May as he hasn’t spoken. “I don’t understand.”

“This is Peter,” May says carefully, Tony’s eyes widening slightly as he focuses back on him, “from another universe.”

“How…” Tony trails off, Peter taking a step towards him.

“I— I used your watch,” Peter says, showing off the watch looking contraption attached to his hand, “I just wanted to see you. Again.”

He moves closer to Tony, May feeling a flash of jealousy that Peter would move towards him with such awe even if it’s completely understandable, given what this Peter had lost.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony, a hug that Tony immediately returns - closing his eyes tightly as he exhales, only for them to open as he stares at May.

Tony must see something in May’s eyes because he immediately brings Peter out of the hug, staring at him as he asks, “Again?”

Peter looks to May for reassurance before looking back to Tony. “May said things were— were different here. In my world, you snapped. After Thanos.”

Peter’s shoulders sag, rubbing a hand over his face as Tony and May watch silently - Tony’s eyes drifting to her as Peter rambles on.

“I wasn’t trying to— to stop it. Dr. Strange already said I can’t, that it’s a fixed point in time or whatever. But when I tried to go back in _my_ time I think I just ended up coming here instead. Wherever _here_ is.”

Peter bites his lip, looking to Tony as he says, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine, kid,” Tony says, slipping back to the nickname that May knows he hasn’t used in years, “it’s— I understand.”

Tony looks back to May before saying, “Hey Pete, you mind if I just talk to your aunt for a minute? Really quick?” 

Peter nods, May watching his expression change into the same thoughtful look she’s seen so many times before - a wrinkle forming in the middle of his forehead as Tony walks towards the kitchen, May following close behind.

“Do you believe him?” Tony whispers, something that May knows to be useless if this was truly another Peter.

May nods, Tony’s leaning back as his shoulders sag - rubbing a hand over his face.

“We have to send him back,” May says, Tony looking back at her in shock, “and quickly.”

Tony blinks at her as if she’d grown another head before saying, “May—“

“If what he’s saying is true,” May whispers, knowing Peter can hear them, “then his May will be worried.”

Her voice cracks at that, Tony’s face falling as she says, “You have to help him get home.”

“Does he know?” Tony whispers back, looking just as conflicted as May feels as she quickly shakes her head.

“No, but—“

“I can hear you, you know,” Peter calls out, May grimacing before taking a step outside of the kitchen - Tony close behind as Peter stares at the two of them. 

He looks between the two of them, looking more like the Peter she’d said goodbye to only a few days before for a brief second as he says, “Something happened to me here, didn’t it?”

May can’t bring herself to lie to him just as Tony can’t seem to, their silence being all the confirmation Peter seems to need as he nods slowly. 

“I mean I guessed, from the cards,” he says, staring at Tony before shifting his gaze to May, “and the way you two are looking at me right now.”

“Kid—“ Tony begins, only for Peter to take a step forward.

“When?” Peter asks, May clearing her throat before saying, “A week.”

Peter’s eyes are clouded then, May seeing the storm of emotions passing through his face - knowing him well enough to guess that he desperately wants to know what happened yet also not wanting to know it at all.

He finally settles, looking back at the two of them as he says, “I’m sorry.”

May immediately rushed forward, any pretense gone as she smiles - blinking back tears as she says, “Oh sweetheart, don’t be.”

She brings his head into her hands, running her thumb across his cheek as she says, “I’m so glad that I got to see you again.”

Peter looks conflicted at that, guilt written all over his face as Tony walks up beside her - knowing that the reason for his multidimensional hopping hadn’t been for her, but for the man standing next to her.

But May won’t let herself dwell on that, too focused on the idea now that in another universe - Peter was still young, alive and healthy. That Peter still had a whole life ahead of him, hoping that for as altered as his world was that maybe his future would be brighter than her Peter’s had been.

* * *

  
May had thought that saying goodbye to Peter as they lowered him into the ground was hard. She knew that this Peter couldn’t stay, that he deserved to go back to his May - a silent hope that she would never feel the devastating loss that she holds in her own heart. 

But as Peter and Tony begin to leave, heading to a wizard that will know what best to do to get him home - it takes all of May’s willpower to let him go, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he stares into her eyes.

“I love you,” he says, May’s vision blurring as she smiles.

“I love you too, Peter. I always will,” she whispers, hugging him close once more - Peter returning it, arms wrapped around her tightly.

It’s a stretch of infinity that she knows has to come to an end, Tony waiting out for him in the hallway as May holds on to the physical reminder that somewhere in the universe - Peter wasn’t buried six feet underground.

It takes all of her self-control to finally let him go, her arms loosening from their embrace just as Peter’s does - searching her face once more.

“I love you,” he says again, May’s heart breaking as he backs away from her - as if he could somehow sense that she needed to hear him say it just one more time.

She tears her eyes away from Peter to look to Tony - the storm that she feels in her own chest mirrored perfectly on his face.

“Be safe,” May calls out on instinct, Peter giving her a sad smile as he holds the door.

“I will. I love you,” Peter says one final time, May committing every detail of the moment to memory before he closes the door.

May feels like the wind has been taken out of her, sinking down onto the couch and looking around her empty apartment - wondering if she was making a mistake in letting him go.

She knows she isn’t, but she still questions it - just as she questions whether or not Michelle should’ve been told, even if there’s a part of May that wonders if that would’ve been too much for either of them to handle. 

She didn’t know if this Peter and Michelle were together yet - the memory of when her Peter had first told May about his crush bringing a smile to her face.

Whether it was the right decision or wrong, it’s done now - Tony taking this Peter off to someone far more qualified than she to make sure he makes it home.

May had almost gone with them but thought better of it, not trusting herself enough to not fling herself through the dimensions with Peter when he left - closing her eyes as she tries to make peace with the impossible.

A dark thought passes through her, a question of whether this Peter would meet the same end as hers - if it was a foolish hope to believe that there ever was a universe that Parker luck didn’t leave tragedy in its wake.

May just pushes that thought away as quickly it comes, grounding herself in the moment as she opens her eyes - her gaze landing on a picture when her Peter hadn’t been much older than the one she’d just seen in her living room.

She stands, walking towards the picture until she can hold it in her hands - vision blurring still as she runs her thumb across the frame.

It was Peter’s high school graduation - May remembering the joy she’d felt in that moment, Michelle and Tony flanking them on either side.

May brings a hand over Peter’s face, feeling the sob building in the back of her throat as she closes her eyes - clutching the picture to her chest.

Her Peter was gone - a horrifying truth that May is convinced she’ll spend a lifetime trying to understand, knowing she never will.

But there was at least one universe - one place in the grand scheme of existence - where Peter was alive, that a May Parker out there could welcome him home, hold him tightly in her arms and give Peter all the love he so richly deserves. 

As she held the picture tighter to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks as she did, May could only try and find some comfort in that. 

**Author's Note:**

> First- thank you to gruoch, blondsak and forensicleaf for supporting me and my angsty ideas. Special thanks for forensicleaf who is an excellent beta and who cleans up my messes.
> 
> Second, this was partly inspired by that scene in ITSV when May Parker and Peter B. see each other - something that breaks my heart every single time so of course, I had to write a fic that used it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. [Come hang out with me on tumblr.](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)


End file.
